chimyrrfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
__TOC__ The dwarves are a long established race, living in cities across the breadth and depths of Chimyrr. As one of the “Old” races, the dwarves were the first to establish civilisation in the aftermath of the cataclysm which destroyed the Progenitors, and their influence can be seen in the many races and societies which have come since. The primary difference between the dwarves and the elves comes down to one important point; while the elves strive to live in harmony with their environment, the dwarves see the world as something to be changed, to be tamed. Dwarven philosophy states that armed with the tools of intelligence, engineering, and the arcane, it is their duty to modify the world around them to fit them and their lives better. Dwarves value intelligence, hard work, and order. Being the race which re-established arcane magic after the annihilation of the Progenitors, most arcane study, disciplines and centres of learning can be traced back to dwarven roots. In addition, their laws, sciences, and engineering is often adopted by other peoples. The dwarves are split into a small handful of sub-races, primarily the subterranean “High dwarves” and the surface-dwelling “Surface dwarves”, but also including the hostile and xenophobic duergar and the mythical and unproven “Deep dwarves”.' ' Physical Description Dwarves stand slightly shorter than humans, often around four foot tall, but have stocky builds. Physically hardy, they are often wider and heavier than most other races, barring the occasional orc. Naturally hirsute, most dwarves naturally have long strong hair, and shocks of thick hair on their forearms, lower legs and body. Facial hair is almost universally prized, with beards often being decorated and incorporated into an individual dwarf’s presentation. As a member of the Old races, dwarves have slightly pointed ears, but not nearly as pronounced as the ears of elves, gnomes and halflings. Dwarves tend to take on the colouration of their environs in the same way elves do, but usually in less drastic or intense ways. High dwarves generally have skin the colour of stone or metal, ranging widely from shale or granite greys, saprolite reds, chert tans, and serpentine greens. Surface dwarves have more restricted colouration, usually in the hues of the ground; clays and terracottas and sand. Society Dwarven society revolves around industry and order. While not as caste based as some other races may be, dwarves value class and station highly. Dwarven cities can be found all across Chimyrr, from the High dwarven settlements found in the subterranean Under Realms to the above-ground cities of the Surface dwarves. Indeed, much of the Under Realms has been touched by dwarven civilisation, be they High dwarven cities, forts and citadels, and the immense network of subterranean dwarven highways linking their cities together. One of the most obvious paradoxes of dwarven society is their focus on both the pursuit of science, magic and knowledge, and value on role and tradition. Indeed, while a great many new discoveries from many disciplines and fields are made by dwarves, reluctance to make sweeping changes often means those discoveries are evaluated, tested, and discussed long before they become accepted by the society at large. When compared with one another, High dwarves are a great deal more traditionalist than Surface dwarves. It is unknown whether this is inherent in the two sub-races, or a product of their different environments. A great many discoveries and changes to dwarven civilisation as a whole have started in Surface dwarf society before spreading.' ' Relations While valuing self-sufficiency, dwarves are far from xenophobic (barring the duergar). High dwarven cities are often centres for trade into and out of the Under Realms, while Surface dwarf settlements are often found integrated into surrounding nations as often as they stand alone. Dwarves have their closest relationships with both the reek and the humans. As a fellow subterranean race, the reek often deal with dwarven cities, their nomadic culture often having the reek bringing trade and information between far-flung dwarven settlements. Also, many of the more gifted reek alchemists and arcanists find themselves places within dwarven arcademia. Humans, on the other hand, were for a long time a patron race of the dwarves. Teaching the secrets of magic and civilisation to the young race, the dwarves are responsible for much of early humankind’s successes. Millenia have since past, but the similarities in each cultures have ensured a long-time close relationship. Most other races enjoy a cooler altitude from the dwarves. Elves are viewed with respect for being a fellow “old race”, but their views on life and culture run counter to the dwarves, leaving either with little common ground. Gnomes are viewed similarly, but with a touch of apprehension due to their fey-touched natures. Halflings, due to their societal oddities, are mostly considered the same as whichever culture they have attached themselves to. Relations between dwarves and the greenskin races are usually minimal; the trolls isolationist nature and the dwarves’ disdain for their self-taught magic and sciences do much to keep the two races at a respectable distance. While the tabaxi have been known for merely a handful of centuries, most dwarves are wary of the empire - it is plain that the race’s view of manifest destiny will cause many greater issues in the future. Alignment and Religion Dwarves as a society cleave to Lawful alignments; order and tradition are held in high esteem. Outliers are generally tolerated as long as they fit in with their neighbours - the more extreme are usually encouraged into more distance, solitary pursuits. Compared with arcane magic and scientific study, divine and spiritual matters are considered less important. That does not mean that dwarves spurn religion, however; the dwarves have a pantheon of gods they revere, and clergy and faithful who follow them. Even dwarven druids and elemental shaman are, while rare, not completely unheard of.' ' Adventurers Most dwarven adventurers come from a select few origins. Some coming from more traditional roles as arcane casters and other students sometimes find themselves leaving the comfort and safety of home to discover more artifacts and lore to increase their own personal power and knowledge, while some are sponsored by universities, guilds or noble houses. Those of lower classes often find themselves with the opportunity to venture out into the wider, wilder world to try and acquire the resources to better themselves in dwarven society. Finally, those rebels or iconoclasts who do not fit in with staid and traditionalist dwarven society can be “persuaded” to leave for the benefit of all involved. Racial Modification ' ' * Ability Score Racial Traits: Dwarves gain +2 Con, +2 Int, and -2 Cha. * Type: Dwarves are humanoids with the dwarf subtype. * Size: Dwarves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armour or encumbrance. * Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Terran, Troll, or Undercommon * Defensive Training: Dwarves gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against giants. * Hardy: Dwarves have a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. * Stability: Dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. * Greed: Dwarves have a +2 bonus on Appraise checks to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. * Stonecunning: Dwarves receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. * Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. * Hatred: Dwarves receive a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoids of the giant and reptilian subtypes. * Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet.' ' Classes Alchemist: At times seen as the poorer cousins of wizards and mages, alchemists are often those dwarves with arcane interests but more practical inclination. Non adventuring dwarven alchemists are found in dwarven universities, or working using their unique gifts and knowledge in dwarven industry.' ' Barbarian: While dwarven savages are all but unheard of, some dwarves will devote themselves to a martial path so fully as to become dwarven berserkers. Harnessing their rage to be able to fight foes much larger and deadlier than themselves, these elite warriors are often found in the more dangerous dwarven cities or territories, acting as vanguards for the dwarven military. Occasionally the thirst for greater victory will prompt these dwarven into wandering lifestyles.' ' Bard: With such an emphasis on tradition and history, dwarven bards are held in high esteem. Often historians, public officials, and entertainers in one, bards are core members of dwarven communities, providing advice and expertise, and a link to the wisdom of those who have gone before.' ' Cavalier: While the subterranean High dwarves have little room nor inclination to raise riding beasts, the Surface dwarves raise horses, ponies, rams and goats to use as mounts. In a reversal of the usual trade of culture, it was dwarves who adopted the use of mounts from humans, and as such, the few dwarven cavalier orders - though it is far more common to see dwarves joining human or even elven orders. Very rarely, High dwarves will be found as members of rare cavalier orders who raise beasts as companions - packs of hunting badgers, and other subterranean animals.' ' Cleric: While hardly a pious race, dwarves still pay the divine a modicum of respect. Dwarven clerics are more often than not focused on gods hailing from the “dwarven pantheon”, while an even smaller number of elemental clerics venerating the planes of earth and fire can be found in “frontier” areas.' ' Druid: Though a rarity, dwarves still regard the environment around themselves with enough respect that dwarven druids are not unheard of. Coming from frontier zones often deep below the surface in the Under Realms or the even deeper Great Below, or from those misfits who are unwilling or unable to fit into greater dwarven society, dwarven druids protect and venerate the dark below the surface or the craggy mountain peaks, and those which dwell within them.' ' Fighter: Not nearly as respectable as devotion to the arcane arts, those dwarves without the skill or means to train in wizardry can find a reliable place and role within the dwarven martial fields. From standing militaries to ad hoc mercenaries and “problem solvers”, dwarven fighters are viewed as necessary components to dwarven society, akin to merchants or labourers.' ' Inquisitor: With their focus on tradition and order, dwarven inquisitors come less from the clergy directly and more as the agents of dwarven leadership. Dwarven inquisitors root out dangers to the community, be they coming from within or without.' ' Magus: Often those prodigies who have skill in both the arcane and the martial with the determination to excel in both, dwarven maguses are both rare and highly respected. Rarer than their esteem would seem to warrant, maguses can be found learning and teaching in dwarven universities, or occupying positions of power in dwarven civil leadership and the military.' ' Monk: While dwarves are a naturally lawful and orderly society, it was the elves who first developed the monastic orders of monks. However, the concepts of monastic life and philosophies have spread across Chimyrr, including into dwarven society. Dwarven monk orders are mostly concerned with history, lorekeeping, and the martial arts of stability and defence, though many dwarven monks travel to monasteries across the globe to learn different philosophies from different masters.' ' Oracle: Dwarven oracles are rare, but attitudes to them when they do appear fall to either of two extremes. For those fortunate oracles who can prove their worth and utility to society around them, they are treated warily but with respect, often being inducted into a sympathetic clergy. Those who are less fortunate are treated with a similar distrust and disdain as dwarven witches are, often being “encouraged” to leave greater dwarven society for frontier areas, the wilds, or the cities of other races.' ' Paladin: For those dwarves whose sense of duty outweighs the drive and ambition to master the arcane arts or further themselves in society, the path of the paladin can be tempting. Many dwarven gods (and gods not of the dwarven pantheon) are lawful and altruistic enough to have paladin orders, and the natural dwarven need for law and order means that dwarven paladins often do not find following such codes as difficult as other races may. Dwarven paladins are often champions of their races - leading armies, diplomatic missions, or settlements.' ' Ranger: Dwarven rangers are the natural loners of dwarven society. Mostly travelling the frontiers of dwarven civilisation both above and below the surface, they protect society from the wilds, and vice versa. Most rangers fill the role of scouts and messengers, but some take on roles of bounty hunters, or devote themselves to the tracking and eradication of dwarven foes. Indeed, many dwarven rangers are those whose animosity to the traditional dwarven foes of giants, kobolds, troglodytes, or duergar becomes a driving obsession.' ' Rogue: While undesirables and ne’er-do-wells exist in every society, dwarven rogues are as often engineers or multi-skilled “problem solvers” as they are thieves, assassins or other criminal elements. Those from educated backgrounds can fill many roles from military sappers to diplomatic envoys, while those from lower classes often fill criminal roles. Indeed, many dwarven expatriates are rogues who just cannot fit in with dwarven society as a whole.' ' Sorcerer: Dwarven sorcerers are a paradox; while their inherent arcane power is respected, their lack of formal training and versatility is seen as a weakness. Most dwarven sorcerers are encouraged to study wizardry proper, sometimes even receiving scholarships to this end in the larger dwarven cities. Even those who not not receive arcane training or are unable often find use in dwarven society, usually as specialised spellcasters in the military or industrial fields. Dwarves can manifest almost all sorcerous bloodlines, but tend to primarily be Arcane or Elemental.' ' Summoner: Seen as a connection between hard arcane magic and the ephemeral divine, dwarven summoners are those who have sacrificed some of their arcane potential for a connection to the planes. While not held in the same esteem as accomplished wizards, the specialist knowledge of summoners regarding the planes and their denizens garners much respect. Still rare amongst dwarven society, summoners are mostly found within universities, leading study and tutelage in planar subjects.' ' Witch: Dwarven witches are looked at with askance at the best of times, outright disapproval at worst. Seen as “cheating” their way to arcane power through a mysterious “benefactor”, most dwarven witches are considered those who could not, or would not, make their way in traditional wizardly study. However, these attitudes are often lessened in frontier areas or amongst surface dwarves. Wizard: As the inheritors of arcane study following the disappearance of the Progenitors, dwarves have a long and proud history of powerful wizards. Most dwarven cities have arcane universities - sometimes multiple institutions - and the path of wizardry is a highly respected endeavour for every dwarf who can manage its rigours. Dwarven wizards can be found teaching in arcademic universities, supporting industry or plying trades where their skills aid matters. A great portion of dwarven leadership and nobility include powerful mages. __FORCETOC__ Category:Races